Living A Lie
by QueenEphiny
Summary: As the final year of Hogwarts draws around the students, teachers and ghosts are left in shock with the knowledge that they never really knew Hermione Granger. Is that even her real name? Mudblood bookworm extrodinare in school and someone completely different out of it. Hermione has been living a different life and she decides its time she brings it to Hogwarts. What happens then


_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I ALSO HATE LONG AUTHORS NOTES SO ENJOY WITHOUT THEM! HAPPY READING!**_

Draco Malfoy surveyed his group of friends as they pulled up outside an old abandoned warehouse. Including him there were eight people in the car. Him and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini with Daphne Greengrass as well as her sister Astoria with her boyfriend Theodore Nott. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were tagging along trying to as they said, pick up some girls.

Draco looked up and surveyed the old warehouse it was about half the size of Malfoy Manor and one of the biggest sites on the old wharf street. It was rather plain and if you didn't know of the party inside you would have walked right past it. "Hey Pansy are you sure this is the place? I mean I know it's muggle and all but it seems really... well quiet and boring," Blaise looked over at Pansy. She shrugged and turned back towards the building, "Well my cousin said she came here often so I guess we just go inside and check, it can't be that bad. And remember guys this place is a muggle joint so no magic or wands. Understood," she looked sternly at all of them and they nodded. Not wanting to inquire her wrath this early on in the evening.

The group looked around once warily then entered through the small, narrow staircase that lead to a dark blue door. They saw a young guy standing out front, his muscles bulging and his stance steady. "You lot here to dance, if so I need to see your we got so much alcohol in there shit aint funny and the last thing we need is for some underage kid to get drunk and our club found by the police." He explained. They all nodded and pulled out the muggle they had made for situations such as these.

He nodded once and moved to the side, checked the coast was clear of any clubbers then closed the door, locking it behind him. "You lot just made final clearance, the door stays closed now till we all have to go, so get comfy." He nodded once then went over to a group that was on the only balcony, surveying the clubbers and dancing together. "What's the bet that they are the ones who conduct this place," Astoria said nodding towards them. The rest nodded and split into their pairs, weaving their way onto the dance floor.

For the next few hours they got the chance to act like normal kids, something that hadn't happened since the war ended and they were given the task of mending their families reputations. At midnight the crowd parted in a well practised order and the Slytherins hurried to join them, wondering what was happening. "SCALES! SCALES! SCALES! SCALES! SCALES!" they chanted and the Slytherins looked at each other shocked. "Who or what was Scales?" their question was answered when one of the balcony people stood up and leap over the side, landing gracefully on the floor from the 5 metre drop. The Slytherins were then given the chance to get a good look at her.

Her hair was midnight black and fell to her hips in loose ringlets. It was struck through with several green and silver highlights. Her body was curvaceous and her skin tanned. With her plump red lips, arching brows, clear complexion and brilliant green eyes she looked like a goddess. She clearly knew how to dress. She wore a pair of black mini shorts, adorned in silver chains. A short strapless green corset that hugged her huge breasts and was backless, held together by thin black straps and stopping above her belly button. At the end of long golden legs a gothic pair of black chunky boots complimented her petite feet.

A silver snake pendant hung around her slender neck and black fingerless gloves adorned her hands. Her right ear was pierced 5 times and each one was filled with a black fang. Her left ear had the same amount of piercing but each one had a small silver kiss in it. Her nose was pierced with a silver stud and her belly button held a ying yang sign in silver and black. Her body had several small tattoos, a skull on her right wrist, a flower on her left, the ancient rune for Serpent on her left shoulder and a kiss on her right. The largest and most elaborate tattoo was a silver and green dragon, it took up most of her back and looked like it was moving.

She raised one eyebrow and looked up at her companions, "Come on Death, lets show them what we're made of," she called, offering up her hand. The Slytherin's mouths dropped, they knew that voice, but it couldn't be. That sex goddess couldn't be the nerdy Gryffindor bookworm, Hermione Granger. Not the mudblood they had taunted for years. They looked up as another girl jumped down, almost the polar opposite of the other girl and took her hand.

Her hair was platinum blond and hung to just belong her shoulders, it was dead straight and had black and purple highlights strung through it. Her skin was pale and her chest was the same size as Scales. They were about the same height but you could tell Death was a little bit shorter. Her lips were painted black and her eyes popped, a deep sapphire blue. Her body was clad in long black jeans that were artfully ripped at the knees, a indigo tank top covered her skin up till her stomach where it had been ripped.

On her feet there were large black stilettos and skulls filled every hole in her ears, the same amount as her partner. A skull hung around her neck and a peace sign was in her belly button. She to had tattoos, the four smaller the same as Scales' except her ancient rune was for death. Death had a large tattoo on her back, it was in the shape of a large black phoenix, in the same position as Scales' dragon. It's wings spread and it's tail hanging down.

"Hey DJ give me Die Young by Kesha please!" she called standing back to front with Hermione. The Slytherins finally acknowledged that the mystery girl was in fact Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire. The music burst out of the speakers and everyone stilled in excitement. The Slytherin group realised they were about to witness something amazing.  
(A/N: **BOLD= LYRICS** – _ITALICS/UNDERLINE = __DANCING_ – NORMAL = OTHER)

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums **_Scales slipped her hand around Death's shoulder and thumped her hand over Death's heart while swinging her hips__._The Slytherin's eyes widened with Scales' sensual movements**  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone **_Scales swung her out and Death pretended to be flirting with someone else while Scales looked on jealously  
_**So while you're here in my arms **_Death twirled back in and Scales pulled her close, running her hands down her body to her hips__. _The boys jaws dropped and the girls looked on amazed**  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young **_They both shimmied together and Scales turned so they were front to back while Death rolled her whole body in a sensual belly dancing move_

We're gonna die young We're gonna die young

_Scales swung her hips so she was grinding back into Death, while her hands tangled backwards into her hair, bringing her closer_**  
****  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young **The music took a beat break and the two girls separated _Scales began performing back flips while Death did a series of complicated gymnastic moves _The Slytherins looked on at who they once considered a frumpy bookworm

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young **_The two girls came back together and Scales lifted Death on to her waist so they were locked together then Death did a backbend off her_

**Young hearts, out our minds **_They both began a quick tango, keeping in time to the music_**  
Runnin like we outta time **_Death twirled Scales under her arm them pulled her back close_**  
Wild childs, lookin' good Livin hard just like we should **_Scales kicked Death's legs open and preformed a quick succession of fancy footwork before sliding through her legs_**  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know) **_They both looked out over the crowd then back at each other as the abruptly stopped tangoing_**  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure) **_Both smirked and pretended to be waving wands and casting spells_

Looking for some trouble tonight Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side

_Scales offered her hand while Death pretended to be looking for someone  
_**Like it's the last night of our lives We'll keep dancing till we die **_Scales suddenly stopped dancing and fell over gracefully, bringing Death with her  
_**  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums **_Death thrust out her chest a few times, mimicking a drumbeat as Scales leant her head on her chest  
_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone **_They flipped over and__Death threw herself into a middle split over Scales and slowly slid down_**  
So while you're here in my arms, **_Scales drew her further down till Death was laying over her in her arms_**  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young **_Death leapt up and somersaulted over Scales' head while Scales handsprung up and flipped over to her  
_**  
We're gonna die young We're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Scales drew her into her arms **_Scales and Death drew each other closer and dirtied danced like professionals in a club_

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young **_Scales shimmied down to Death's feet then back up_

Young hunks, taking shots Stripping down to dirty socks

_Scales pretended to strip off her shirt while Death leaned heavily on a spectator and downed their shot of whiskey_**  
Music up, gettin' hot Kiss me, give me all you've got **_Scales swung her hips on hot then drew Death in for a heated kiss on Kiss me_All of the Slytherin's jaws dropped at the Gryffindor Princess snogging another girl  
**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know) That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure) **_Scales patted her temple then her heart as Death thrust her hips and shook her chest_

Looking for some trouble tonight Take my hand I'll show you the wild side Like it's the last night of our lives We'll keep dancing till we die

_They both grinded together as they blew kisses and their hands roamed_

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

_Scales slipped her hand up Death's stomach then into her hair, tugging lightly as she gently sucked on Death's neck. Death pushed her back and slid into the splits, tossing back her hair and shaking her chest_

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

_Death pulled Scales into her arms and Scales swung her legs up around Death's waist, pulling them together. Death slowly did a back bend as Scales slid slowly down to her chest before using the floor as a spring and flipping off into a triple back flip_

We're gonna die young We're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

_Scales and Death did a final few flips, splits and break dance moves before they came together, their arms around each other and their heads together._

The people in the club broke out in a loud applause as the two girls stayed wrapped in each other's arms, their eyes locked. Scales grinned and pulled back, her arm still wrapped around Death. Death leaned close and tipped her head back, talking directly into Scale's ear. She pulled back and giggled at the look on the other girls face and pulled her closer, attaching her lips firmly to the dark haired vixen's in a passionate kiss.

"Oi you 2 we get enough of that at home please refrain from doing it in our club to!" one of the balcony guys called, throwing a handful of round things at them, "What the fuck Blade? What are you doing throwing stuff at my girl," Scales called, a slight smirk on her lips. "Sorry Scales come on get your arse up here!" he said, turning back around. "Nah I'm going to get some shots," Scales retorted, turning to the bar and pulling Death with her. The Slytherin's realising this was their chance quickly made their way to the bar, pulling their respective partners behind them.

"Mud-blood Granger is that you?" Pansy asked, walking up right behind her, "Not any more Pansy. Not any more," Scales chuckled, downing her shot glass of amber liquid. "What do you mean not anymore?" Draco asked cautiously. "It means Draco that I'm not a mudblood nor have I ever been," Scales said, downing another shot before finally turning around, "Okay that makes no sense," Theo spoke up, pushing himself forward. "Crap now I have to explain it," Scales muttered, turning to Death. "Hey babe you ready to go home?" she asked nudging the other girl, "Course let me tell the others,' Death muttered swaying her way through the crowd.

Several boys reached out to grope her and Scales hissed, glaring at them until they backed away, "Rather protective of your friend there aren't you Granger?" Daphne asked curiously, "She aint my friend you idiots she's my best friend, gang member and wife," she muttered turning back around for another shot of alcohol. The Slytherin's jaws dropped, Granger, goody goody bookworm extrodinare, mudblood Gryffindor Princess was married. To a girl! "Yeah yeah get over it. I'm married have been for a while," she said, turning back around and standing up, making her way over to Death.

The Slytherin's followed in a daze as Death came down the stairs, Scales grabbed a spare bottle laying around a muttered a quick charm under her breath, "There grab on, it will leave in 10 seconds," she said holding it out. They gathered round and grabbed on tightly, watching the bottle carefully, a familiar tug at the navel and they were gone, being transported to a huge pair of iron gates.

"Welcome to Abbadon Guild the only gang central in all of the world, it means Devil's guild" Scales said, opening the gate with a small golden key. From the outside the place looked foreboding but inside it was worse, the shadows seemed dangerous, the people gave them lercherous looks but bowed to the two girls and dark animals crept across the rooftops and slithered through the streets, the Slytherins looked in wonder at the girl in front of them, "Don't worry everything will be explained when we get to our house," Scales called, hoisting Death into her arms as the girl looked tired.

She cradled her to her chest bridle style and looked back over her shoulder to make sure the Slytherins were still following, she turned one last corner and stopped in front of a dark house that emitted and evil air, "Here we are. Home sweet home,' Hermione said, looking over her shoulder to see the Slytherin's shocked faces, "Come one guys, don't stay there all day," she called, walking up the steps.

They shook themselves out of their daze and walked up after her, their hearts beating faster as they realised they would finally be able to know the secret that is Hermione Granger. The door swung closed behind them, shutting with a soft click as they followed her further into the mansion.


End file.
